Alone
by TGP
Summary: Heero is breaking. The two people who love him best try to save him, just as he tries to save them from himself. SLASH, 1x2x5
1. One Is The Loneliest Number

**

Alone

**

A/N: This fic was inspired by the song "One is the Loneliest Number". The title of chapters 1 and 2 are from the song and the third was made up to fit the same tempo. I just came to me so I wrote it.  
Warnings: TWT, Heavy Angst!! Some OOC, but he's sick for gods' sakes! Heero-centric  
Pairings: 1(2x5), 51, 21  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If it were, GW would be rated NC-17 for hot boy boffing. 

**

One Is The Loneliest Number

**

Days between missions were the most confusing times Heero Yuy ever spent. It had little meaning when he wasn't injured or Wing needed no repairs. Nights between missions were even worse. Nights with all four of the other boys were the most pleasant, as they usually slept in shifts and he didn't feel as obligated to watch them. When alone, the sounds of each new safe house kept him from sleep. These times were usually spent bunking out in Wing. Staying with one of the others was horrible. He constantly jumped at every sound, determined to protect his teammate. However, the worst of them all was being with either of the couples. It was nights like those that made him ache within his heart and wish to be anywhere else. Neither Maxwell and Chang, nor Winner and Barton, meant to exclude him from their happiness, but he still felt the pain of loneliness. It was his dirty secret. 

This two weeks would be one of the last kind, and the worst of either choice. That was the reason he lay awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he listened to the other two in the throws of passion. They had been quiet at first, but soon forgot the last of the three staying in their small cabin. Heero rolled himself onto his side, away from the sounds. He would have put his pillow over his head if he didn't fear ambush. A glance at the clock told him it was nearly one A.M. Heero sighed softly as he got up and quietly left his room. The sounds were quieter in the hall, but he kept on, going past the bathroom and the kitchen to the backdoor. Outside, he couldn't hear Maxwell and Chang's cries of ecstasy. Heero sat down on the back porch, looking up at the stars. Before him, they formed images in his mind. He saw Maxwell and Chang, could imagine what they looked like in their bedroom, could tell the love between them. His chest tightened painfully and he turned away, eyes shut tightly. He could imagine all this because he had seen it first hand a few times, accidentally. Their perfect unions were burned into his retinas. 

Heero fisted a hand in his hair. He hated the pain he felt, his very damnation. It meant he was not perfect, that he was not yet good enough. The longing broke every law that governed him. He could not control this feeling while every other was under his careful guard, and it only got worse with every day. A glance of those violet eyes. The movement of muscle under dark skin. Joyous laughter. Beautiful philosophy. They bit and ripped at his flesh until he could barely stand to be alive. 

It started so…innocently. Chang had pushed their competition so viciously, had shown so hard that he was just as good, just as important. He, himself, cared little for this at first but soon grew to need the competition just as badly, determined to strive just as hard. Then, Heero began to notice things about his rival. He could tell what the other was thinking merely by looking at his eyes. He began to recognize every expression the Chinese pilot displayed. He felt fear every time the other pilot went on a solo mission. Heero saw too late that his rivalry had turned into something much more complicated. Panicking, he resolved to forget the feelings and pushed them far back into his mind. 

After Chang came Maxwell. Again, it was unexpected. The bubbly American annoyed him at first, always hugging him and joking, or playing pranks on the other pilots and him. They were paired often on missions and in safe houses. Heero got used to the other's casual touches and exuberant manner. After some time, he found he had grown fond of it all. The panic returned, this time with horror that he could feel the same thing twice, and Heero distanced himself once more. 

He knew very little about these feelings, but he did know enough to know that what he was feeling was probably wrong. Wasn't a person only suppose to feel for one other? He was male; shouldn't he be attracted to a female? Had he gotten it wrong? Heero tried not to think about that, or about the strange feelings at all. Now, it was getting harder and harder to keep everything to himself. The others had each other to confide in. Even Barton, who spoke less than himself, could tell his soul to Winner if he wished. He could tell no one. Winner would listen, but only offer pity, something he truly did not want. He couldn't imagine talking to Barton would be much help, and telling Maxwell or Chang would only complicated all three of their lives. They would not wish to be near him and while being near caused pain in his heart, the thought of being away from them was excruciating. 

And so, all this led to him sitting on that porch in the warm night air as he had for nights prior, after getting there. He was tired. Before arriving, he had spent forty-eight hours awake on a mission and hadn't slept for more than an hour at a time since. He had a day of rest after getting to the safe house before a short mission came in, which he completed and got back from on the same day. Still, he'd not slept that night nor the one after it. Now, the forth night, sleep seemed to finally come. His eyes burned with need to close and his body felt heavy with exhaustion. Heero got up and opened the door, only to shut it once more. They were still at it? Apparently, for the sounds were still reverberating through the house. The brunette boy sighed and sat back down, leaning his back against the house. 

He was a bit surprised about himself then. He felt much more lethargic than he should have. Frowning, Heero raised an arm to his forehead, manually checking the temperature. The heat against his forearm had been there for two days now, despite his efforts to cool it, and seemed to be getting worse. He sighed softly and dropped his arm, letting his eyes fall closed. So, he was getting sick. The long week of sleeplessness and even longer missions must have weakened his powerful immune system. 

He knew he should have gotten up and taken care of himself then, but he didn't have the energy to even stand again. His eyes refused to open again and his limbs were weighted down. It was warm enough out there not to worsen whatever cold he had caught. A short doze would be fine there. He had his gun with him and his senses would alert him to anything about. Yes…A nap was authorized. Heero let go of himself and surrendered to the darkness. 

----

It was barely dawn when Wufei woke. He carefully disentangled himself from his lover and got out of bed. His clothes from before were thrown about the floor with Duo's. Wufei rolled his eyes at their antics and gathered the garments up into a pile in the corner. Then, he got dressed and started to leave the room to do his morning kata, but paused. His dark eyes flitted back to the form still on the bed, now wrapped about his pillow. Duo's form moved gently with each breath, a content look on his smooth face. His dark lashes fluttered for a moment, but settled again. Wufei felt his heart leap and quietly exited the bedroom. 

His relationship with Duo wasn't exactly new, but it still surprised him. It seemed only yesterday that he pined for the other boy in silence. Instead, it had been many weeks since. The other pilots seemed fine with it. After all, Winner and Barton had been together since the beginning of the war and Yuy didn't seem to care about anything of the sort anyway. 

A frown caught him as he thought of Yuy. The other boy hadn't looked well since they arrived. Dark rings under his eyes got bigger by the day and his tan didn't hide the paler tone of his skin. Yuy was ill and keeping quiet about it. Sick meant that his performance wasn't up to spec, which meant danger on a mission. He would have to speak to the other pilot about it. 

Trying to push thoughts of the Wing pilot away, Wufei made his way into the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge. It was stocked mainly with water bottles, though Duo had snuck in a few cans of soda that he hid in the back. The shelves had foodstuffs, all canned or dry. More of it was protein bars that tasted like cardboard but afforded most of the nutrients they needed. This, of course, was Yuy's doing. Wufei got his water and filed out the door. There was a clearing near the house that was perfect for his training. Something stopped him, a feeling of strangeness. Wufei frowned and began a search of the perimeter. Usually, he left this to Yuy but today he felt…off. He went around the border of the property slowly, but found nothing amiss. His frown deepening, Wufei began back to the house when he caught sight of something on the porch. A body lay there, curled and unmoving. Wufei approached it silently until he recognized the green and black ensemble. 

"Yuy!" he hissed, dropping to his knees beside the other body. He grabbed his shoulder and pushed him onto his back, dismayed when he found no resistance. The Japanese boy's cheeks were flushed and a layer of sweat had formed on his skin. When his cobalt eyes rolled open, they were foggy and half there. Wufei felt his forehead and scowled at the heat rolling off the other teen. "Damn it, Yuy…" 

"Wufei…?" Wufei was shocked by both the tone and the familiarity of his name. The other boy's voice was small and distant with a tone of vulnerability that Wufei didn't like in the least. He quickly gathered the other boy up and stood, stepping into the house. Yuy laid slack in his arms, not even bothering to keep his head up. This worried Wufei more than anything. He took the other boy into his room, carefully laying him done on the bed. Yuy was shivering, his eyes half open and even cloudier. Wufei couldn't help but wonder why the Japanese pilot had let himself get so bad. 

'He may be reckless, but he's not completely suicidal,' he thought to himself as he covered the boy over with blankets. 'He hasn't been sleeping either…what's bothering him?' 

Yuy watched him with cloudy eyes, his heavy lids dipping lower and lower over the cobalt depths. He looked so young then, so very, very vulnerable. Wufei left to get washcloths and bowl of water. On the way back, Duo poked his head out, fully dressed and awake. 

"Ne, Wu-chan," he called cheerfully. "What's that for?" 

"Yuy is ill," Wufei answered with a frown. Duo's eyes went wide. 

"Heero?! Sick?! I figured that was impossible!!" 

Wufei saw through the goofiness of his lover immediately. Duo was very worried. With the American in tow, Wufei returned to Yuy's bedroom, finding the other pilot barely awake. Duo stayed back, eyes impossibly wide and staring at a sight he'd never imagined. Ignoring his lover, the Chinese pilot sat down on the bed next to Yuy and carefully folded the cloth before soaking it. He squeezed most of the water out and laid it upon Yuy's forehead. 

"01, status," Wufei murmured kindly. Yuy stared up at him almost sadly. 

"Cold," came the quiet, childlike voice, so very different than the Japanese pilot's normally strong tone. "Aches...mind's fuzzy..." 

"Any pain?" Wufei continued, using another cloth to dab at Yuy's cheeks and neck. 

"Head," replied the other boy. 

"Go to sleep," the Chinese pilot ordered. Yuy continued to stare at him, eyes half lidded. It truly scared Wufei just how far gone the other pilot was. He was barely conscious and so physically weak at that moment. It made him want to protect the other pilot, to soothe him from the stupor. Yuy closed his eyes and Wufei got up. 

"Wufei..." It was no more than a whisper, but the Chinese pilot looked back. "Please stay?" 

The ebony haired boy stood still for a long while before sitting back down on the bed and going back to cooling Yuy's fevered skin. The other boy slowly fell into a fitful sleep. 

----

Fixing soup was not a hard job, but it wasn't an exciting one either. Duo watched the numbers count down and willed them to go faster. He wanted to go back to Heero and know that the other pilot was doing better. Seeing him so sickly in that bed scared Duo almost to death. In his mind, Heero was so strong, so untouchable. There was nothing Heero couldn't do. Well...nothing but feel. 

Duo sighed softly and slumped in his chair. "I am not going to think about that..." 

He didn't mind remembering when Heero had suddenly pushed them all away the first time. It had been sudden and no one could figure out why it had happened in the first place. But it wasn't painful. After all, it had been Duo who got back into the other pilot's good graces. He almost thought he'd become friends with the stoic boy, only to have Heero run from them all once again. That time was painful. It was no secret that Duo had fancied the other man. Duo had been so close to finding the other boy's heart. So very close...But he'd lost his chance. Something had screwed it all up, but he couldn't figure out what. 

Duo would have fallen into sadness, had Wufei not come to him. Their relationship hadn't been quick, but each needed the closeness. Duo thanked every deity there was that Wufei loved him. The other boy's strength and kindness kept him going. It had been a rocky start, learning about each other and coming to love one another for both the good things and the faults. Duo wouldn't trade it for the world. 

The microwave chimed. Duo pulled out the bowl of soup, careful not to burn his hands on the hot container. With slow, cautious steps, he brought the meal back to the bedroom. After a few hours of sleep, Heero was better, but still rather fuzzy. It was odd, listening to him talk with that quiet tone, like he'd forgotten to be such a hardass to them. It was...strangely endearing. 

When Duo walked in, both Wufei and Heero looked towards him. 

"Hi Duo," Heero mumbled almost happily. Duo felt a flush try to form at the familiarity. Heero rarely called them by their names before, but had been doing so since Wufei brought him inside. 

"Chicken noodle okay with you?" Duo replied, setting the bowl on the bedside table before moving to sit on the other side of the pilot. Harry gazed up at him. The Japanese pilot's expression was strangely open, blue eyes shining through fog. Duo had never seen him this way. 

"Heero was just telling me about a new anime he'd heard about," Wufei said, grabbing the spoon. Duo's eyes jerked up to stare at his lover. Wufei always referred to Heero as 'Yuy'. Always. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Duo knew Wufei would never betray him... He was just used to being the only one he was that familiar with. Wufei caught the look but said nothing. 

"What kind of anime?" Duo said, putting a grin on his face. He looked back at Heero and was surprised at the serious expression that now adorned the Japanese pilot's face. 

"Don't hide," he said quietly. 

"Hide?" 

Heero nodded, eyes falling half lidded. "You hurt a second ago.." 

Duo was silent, staring at the pilot openly. Heero knew him that well? Wufei was just as surprised. However, after a moment, the Chinese pilot got up to help Heero sit, propping pillows behind him. Once Heero was situated, Wufei sat back down and took up the soup bowl. Heero ate in silence, eyes riveted on his food. It seemed to Duo that he realized he'd said something he shouldn't have. Duo wondered what else the other pilot would say during this. It intrigued him, what might lay behind the normally quiet pilot's mask. He wanted to know and now was the best time. 

"How'd you know?" Duo asked, tilting his head. Heero put down the spoon and looked up at his face. Duo was again surprised to see something more swirling in those blue eyes. Intense sadness. 

"Your eyes went dark," responded the pilot. Duo blinked. "They always turn dark blue when you're sad." 

"My eyes change colors?" He turned to Wufei for confirmation and blinked again when he nodded. "Wow..." 

"They get more purple when you're really happy," continued Heero sleepily. His eyelid were drooping. Wufei carefully withdrew the bowl and spoon, and lowered Heero back down to lay. "They're purple a lot...now that you're...with Wufei..." 

Duo watched as sleep claimed the blue eyed pilot finally. Neither he, nor Wufei said anything until they'd left the room and were safely in their own. 

"Are my eyes that noticeable!?" Duo cried as soon as the door shut. Wufei raised a brow. 

"Not really. The change isn't much. I doubt even Winner noticed." 

"Then how the hell did he?!" 

"Heero is very observant." 

Duo threw himself eagle spread on the bed. "...You called him Heero." 

"He asked," Wufei responded, sitting next to his lover. "While you were making the soup." 

"What else did he say?" Duo asked curiously, propping himself up. 

"Random things, mostly. His favorite color is yellow, by the way." The Chinese boy blew a stray strand of hair from his face. It was coming undone from the ponytail. "He mentioned that he enjoyed this safe house as well. He likes all of the green things, apparently." 

"That's a shocker," Duo said truthfully. "You'd think a guy like that wouldn't be able to stand it..." 

"Heero has a great love of life, Duo," Wufei retorted. "Not of his own, but of life itself." 

Duo sighed and dropped back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. "He looks so strange." 

"I know...I've never seen him so open..." Wufei laid down beside the plaited pilot and reached out, idly stroking down the side of his face. Looking intently, Wufei watched the subtle change in the other's eyes. Blue to purple. So very little, so very unnoticeable, yet Heero had. Easily. That made Wufei wonder if the other pilot was as unfeeling as he tried to make them all think. 

----

That night, Heero's fever skyrocketed. The clarity he'd gained that day was completely gone to the point that he could barely speak. Even breathing was a chore for him. Wufei and Duo sat with him, each feeling helpless as they dabbed away the other pilot's sweat and murmured soothing words to him. Neither had more than the basic medical training, and that was more for injuries than sickness. 

"If the fever gets any higher, he could be in danger of brain damage," Wufei growled after taking Heero's temperature again. "Duo, fill the tub with warm water." 

"Warm? Why-" 

"If it's cold, we could send him into shock." 

"Ah." 

Duo disappeared into the bathroom while Wufei carefully extracted Heero from the covers. His tank top was soaked with sweat and clung tight to his skin when Wufei tried to remove it. Heero helped as much as he could, but his movements were slow and weak. The green fabric was finally wrestled off his body and thrown onto the floor. Wufei lifted Heero's shivering body into his arms and moved to the bathroom. Duo had just turned off the water when he came in. Stepping around him, the Chinese boy slowly went to his knees and laid Heero into the tub. The other Asian hissed at the liquid, his pitiful blue eyes opening partially. 

"Cold," he whispered. "It's cold..." 

"It's not cold," Duo said in a quiet, comforting voice, taking up a washcloth to dab the other's face. "Your body's just really warm right now." 

Heero's eyes stared up at him with such trust that it amazed the American. Lip trembling and gaze hazy, the vulnerable pilot nodded and closed his eyes, trying to get used to the temperature around him. 

"Arigato, Duo," murmured the boy. Duo brushed his soaked bangs away from his face. 

"Anything, Heero," he replied. The blue eyes opened once more and stared at him in tired confusion. 

"How can you stand me?" said a small, whispered voice of brokenness. Duo blinked at him. 

"You're my best friend," he replied. 

Heero gazed at him cloudily. "You're too nice...I'm...never kind to you..." 

"It's okay, I understand," soothed Duo. Inwardly, he was marveling at the openness of the other pilot. Behind him, Wufei was as well. 

"Duo, I..." Heero's eyelids drooped. He was going to fall asleep again. "I loved you, you know...but I'm happy...that you're happy now..." 

The American stared at him in stunned silence. Heero watched him sadly before his eyes fell closed. 

"I'm sorry...I never meant to tell," he whispered, voice trailing off into oblivion. Duo sat very still, eyes wide and body tense. Wufei slowly dropped his arms around him and hugged him close, head resting on the boy's chin. 

"He...loved me?" 

Wufei sighed softly and tightened his arms as the braided boy collapsed back against him. 

"Fei, he loved me....he LOVED me..." Duo's shoulders began to shake. "Fei, that means...that means...What the hell does that mean?!" 

The Chinese pilot turned his lover about and hugged the boy close, rubbing his back and hair. His eyes were tightly shut, but his voice was soft and calm as it murmured comforts. Duo clung to him tightly, desperately needing the anchor. They took comfort in each other, in the bond that had formed between them. 

They didn't leave him the rest of the night. The fever broke in the wee hours of the morn and Heero was put back to bed. 

----

Morning sunshine pricked at Duo's eyelids. Groaning, he turned his back to the light and snuggled against his pillow. Wufei must have gotten up early again... After a few minutes, Duo decided it wasn't a battle worth fighting. His violet eyes slowly opened and took in the scene before him. Wufei had fallen asleep in a chair, his head resting on his folded arms on the bed. Duo wondered why the other pilot hadn't climbed in after him. There was space enough between them. Wait...this wasn't their room... At once, the American pilot remembered the night and he shot up, looking around. Heero was gone. 

"Wufei!" cried Duo, shaking his lover awake. "Heero's not here!!" 

Wufei snapped awake and the two ran out of the bedroom. They searched the safe house diligently, Duo's calls for his friend ringing through the house. He was about to dash outside when the kitchen door opened and Heero stepped through. He still looked a little pale, but the hazy look in his eyes was gone and he was back to cold indifference. He gave Duo's rushed appearance a glance but otherwise looked unsurprised. 

"What it is, Maxwell?" he grated out, frowning lightly. Duo almost winced at the return to his surname. He should have guessed...But it had felt so good, having Heero call him 'Duo,' being close instead of pushing him away. It hurt to be denied that. 

"We woke up and you were missing," replied Wufei as he stepped into the quickly crowding kitchen. Heero gave him a blank look before shrugging his shoulders. 

"I had to do a perimeter check," he said. Wufei sighed a little. Leave it to Heero to be worried about safety while he was on the mend. 

"You should be in bed, Heero," the Chinese boy said sternly as he folded his arms. Heero blinked a bit, surprised by something. Wufei arched a brow. Beside him, Duo tried his hardest to not giggle at the absurd picture his lover and best friend were making. "Bed. Now." 

Heero had to ruin it by giving the both of them one of his best death glares. "I am fine and shall do as I please, Chang." 

Wufei gave him a surprised look before Heero ducked back out the kitchen door. Duo and Wufei glanced at one another. 

"...Suppose he was delirious last night?" 

"That seems rather obvious, Duo." 

"Then it stands to reason that he doesn't remember it..." 

"Or he does and would prefer to forget about it. He did profess his love for you, after all." 

"And Heero Yuy isn't suppose to feel." 

They sat at the kitchen table in silence. 

----

Near the safe house, there was a little pond surrounded by all sorts of water loving plants and constantly in lively motion by the animals living within it. The water was a constant ripple of bugs, frogs, and small fish, all living in perfect balance with one another. The canopy of green leaves kept it well shaded and cool. The pond was a comfortable place to get away from everything. Which was precisely why one Heero Yuy was found sitting beside it. His dark stare went through the water, watching the little lives go about their business. 

Chang had called him 'Heero'. For years, the only one to do that was Maxwell. The rest kept to the respectful surnames. His thoughts turned to Maxwell. Those vibrant eyes had gone blue when he called him by his surname. Had something happened? Heero tried to remember the night before, but it was all hazy in his mind. Random images that told nothing, a few words out of sequence. Something had changed and he couldn't remember it. Heero got up and began to pace, going over the things he could remember. He'd had a fever, that was certain. At some point, Change and Maxwell had had to cool his temperature with a bath. That...was about all he knew. He pondered questioning the two about it, but decided not to. 

Heero couldn't afford to let himself fail in hiding his feelings for the two. If something happened, he would blame it on delirium. That would fit. He hadn't ruined everything he'd worked for. His hands moved to fist his brunette hair. No, he can't have ruined it all... The wall was still there. He was still separated from the two he...felt strongly for. If he could just win this war, he could either die at the end, finally...or he would disappear and never interact with them again. It was best for all three of them. 

Survive until they won. Heero closed his eyes and felt himself calm. He carefully locked away his doubts and insecurities. They were useless to him. When he had successfully purged himself, Heero set off back for the house. 

----

A/N: Tally ho, and all that..Hn. I think this will be the first fanfic I've ever written without an original character...hm... 


	2. Two Is Just As Bad As One

**

Alone

**

A/N: Now that the problem has been laid out...Lets see what we can do to our precious boys!!  
Warnings: TWT, Angst!! Shounen Ai. Slight OOC. Duo-centric (Yes. I hate him. Whhhhyyyyy do I write him?!?!)  
Pairings: 1(2x5), 2x1, 2x5  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If it were, GW would be rated NC-17 for hot boy boffing. 

**

Two Is Just As Bad As One

**

It had been weeks since the night with Wufei and Heero in the safe house. Duo had barely seen the boy from L1 since, but he'd become increasingly cold since, falling into the familiar habit of pushing everyone away. Despite what he tried to convey, that hurt Duo deeply. It kept him awake at night, worrying, and made him distant from his lover. He couldn't forget the way Heero had looked at him with so much regret and sorrow, nor his words. 

_"I loved you, you know...but I'm happy...that you're happy now..."_

How could Heero have done that to him? After so long? 

So long... Duo had fallen for him almost instantly. Heero was so strong, so indestructible. He was the kind of man Duo strived to be; yet there was so much pain behind the impassive cobalt eyes. Duo had wanted to soothe him, to bring out the boy he was sure lay inside. However...Heero seemed completely ice when it came to human interaction. The only one he really got along with was Wufei, though they seemed to have an odd kind of rivalry at best. They were always fighting, silent battles of will or telling each other their death counts in condescending tones. Duo felt jealous of their friendship, for that was what it was. He could only sit back and watch as the two Asians got closer. 

And then Heero suddenly, and without warning, shut Wufei out. He didn't stop there, throwing a wall between himself and the rest of the world. The other four pilots had been completely confused and Wufei... Wufei almost broke. Before, Duo hadn't know the depth of what the ebony haired boy felt. Wufei had fallen for the boy from L1, fallen hard. And Duo watched as Wufei tried to do what Heero had in blocking everyone out. He had been determined to show that he hadn't been affected, that he was strong. 

Duo found him after a particularly bad mission, soon after the great 'break off', as he called it. The Chinese pilot stared out the window as if his soul was too broken to move. His face was dry, but his eyes shined with tears he didn't dare let fall. The wounds he had were minor and already tended to. Sorrow was no excuse to let himself go. They still had a war to fight. But, the only thing in Wufei's head then was how much he wished for comfort and the one he wanted it from. 

"Wufei..." 

Dark eyes turned to him briefly before flitting away. 

"What is it, Maxwell?" 

It was a deadened tone, not angry and forceful but quiet and full of sorrow. Duo shifted uncomfortably. The words were there, stuck in his throat. He knew exactly what to say but he couldn't move his lips. That dark gaze swept over him again, questioning and sad. He didn't like seeing that in his strong comrade. A moment later, he found himself sitting next to the other pilot, arms wrapped about his waist and head against his chest, all before he knew he'd moved. Wufei sucked in a quick breath of surprise and stared down at him. 

"Don't break," whispered Duo as he tightened his hold. Wufei sighed softly and stroked his chestnut hair. 

"I won't..." 

"You almost did, when Heero first-" 

"Please," the Chinese boy's voice held a strange, pained tone, "Don't talk about him..." 

Duo lifted his head and looked up at him. He cared for Wufei. Not as deeply as he did for Heero, but he still had a soft spot for him. Wufei was generally nice to him when he wasn't trying to make him angry. He always seemed to know when the American needed time alone or a quiet friend. Sometimes, they would play chess or some other board game together to pass hours alone in the safe houses. 

"Do you love him?" Duo asked quietly. Wufei turned away, eyes shut with pain. The plaited pilot nodded and set his head back against the other's chest. 

"It's okay," he murmured. "You can say it. Even cry if you want. I won't tell." 

"Duo..." 

He looked up, his violet eyes sad but his lips pulled into a smile. Ebony met violet and understood. 

After that night, Wufei and Duo became better friends. And when Heero drew back for a second time, Wufei had been there to soothe Duo's broken heart. 

----

He was stuck in a safehouse again. They were to lay low for a week. And this time, the only other one around was Heero. Duo didn't know whether it was a good thing or the worst possible. Heero ignored him almost completely. The Japanese pilot went about his way, checking over things around the area, getting supplies, or typing away at that damned laptop. Duo wanted to smash the thing. He wondered if there was a place in hell where the only background music was the sound of typing. 

Duo spent his time watching the other pilot. At times, he thought Heero knew it, but the boy never reacted. By the third day, Duo was almost vibrating with nervous energy. He wanted to either talk to the other pilot or get the hell out of there, though he wasn't sure which was more important. Finally, he decided he would stay and talk to him. After all, Quatre was worried now and had asked him, Duo, to find out what was wrong. Since Duo was apparently Heero's best friend. 

That confused him. Why would the others believe so much that he and Heero were close? They weren't. For a little while, they had been, but no more. Sighing gently, Duo pulled up all the courage he could muster and set off to find the other pilot. For once, Heero wasn't at his computer and the water wasn't running so he had to be outside. Duo slipped out the back door and started his search for the other pilot. Fortunately, they were in a sunny, warm climate this time. 

A noise caught his attention. Duo paused and listened as it came again. It was familiar, almost like the sound of a fist to flesh, but different...more pronounced. The braided boy frowned a little and followed as he heard the sound keep in its tempo. Gradually, he came up upon a moving shape in the trees surrounding their safehouse. The doctors had a thing for places in the woods... Without a sound, Duo crept closer until he could easily make out the scene before him. 

There was blood on the tree trunk, bright and fresh. Tanned fists drove into that spot over and over with only slight grunts of pain to count them. The fists themselves were torn and bleeding, perhaps even broken, but they only punched harder. There was a look akin to fury on the Japanese boy's face, his blue eyes almost frantic. Duo sprang into the open with a shout. 

"Stop it, Heero!" 

The other boy whipped around in surprise, one arm swinging and nearly hitting Duo in the face. The American was quick to catch the offending arm and the other before Heero realized who it was. The cold, blank mask slid over his features. 

"Don't sneak up on me, Maxwell." 

Duo glared at him. "What the hell are you thinking, ripping up your hands like this?!" 

He turned his gaze down to the abused hands and let one go to examine the other carefully. No broken knuckles, but he'd have to wrap both of them when they got back inside. Duo was quite disturbed by how natural blood looked against the tanned flesh. He ended up dragging Heero back to the house, but the other boy offered little resistance. A time later, Heero's hands were both tended to and they sat in the small living room, silent. Duo stared at the other pilot, his gaze questioning and confused, but Heero didn't seem to want to talk at all. Gritting his teeth, Duo started it. 

"You're an asshole!" came flying out of his mouth before he could stop it. Heero glanced at him, the blank mask accented by a little surprise. Duo's frown only became more pronounced. "You never said thank you!" 

Again, the blank stare was set on him. Then, "For what?" 

"Taking care of you!" Duo growled. He folded his arms and turned his face away angrily. "'Fei and I took care of you when you were so sick you couldn't even THINK straight, and I never knew you could babble, Heero, and you've NEVER thanked us for it!" 

"Oh," said Heero quietly. He settled back against the arm of the couch and stared at him before uttering a simple, "Thank you." 

The anger fled him and Duo sighed a little, sinking into the couch. "Damn it, Heero…Why can't we be friends?" 

Abruptly, Heero wasn't sitting on the couch anymore. Duo blinked up at the standing pilot in confusion, but the tanned face was turned from him. 

"Heero?" 

The boy's face shifted and one cold blue eyes glared from the nest of messy brown hair. Duo felt his chest clench and an unfamiliar sense of fear fill him. It was the murderous rage he'd seen in the other pilot many times…but it'd never been directed towards him before. His limbs were ice; they wouldn't move an inch. 

"Yuy," snarled the boy with burning eyes. Duo swallowed thickly. 

"Yuy," he replied ever so quietly. And then Heero calmly walked away. 

----

Though Duo wasn't to know it, Heero barely got to his room before his knees gave him. He fell against the door and slid down to the floor as his eyes shut the world out. His hands, which Duo had touched so worriedly, tingled still from the contact as they dropped to either side of him. 

'What's happening to me?' he wondered fervently. He laid his head back against the door and stared into nothing. It didn't matter that he should have been spending his time more wisely. His mind was out of control. The calm he had been able to invoke in himself so easily was slipping from him. One look of those violet eyes broke him every time. 

Heero shoved his hands into his hair and gripped the clumps of brown tightly in his fists. The slight pain wasn't nearly enough to make him focus but he pulled harder on the strands anyway. His scalp burned and his eyes felt wet as he clinched them shut. It wasn't enough. The tightness of his chest refused to let go. His fine turned control… it was almost completely gone. Images of those big violet eyes haunted his vision. Heero felt a harsh sob well in his throat, but managed not to utter it aloud. 

"I could never be just your friend, Duo Maxwell," he whispered to himself. "Never…" 

It was a long while before Heero was able to get up again. He spent the rest of the day ignoring Duo as completely as possible and updating his laptop's database. 

----

The next day Heero spent in his room. Duo barely caught sight of him all day and frankly, he was tired of the other pilot's bullshit. Duo was sick of being ignored and sick of hurting, and he was sick of how it was affecting his partner. Wufei still cared a lot about the Japanese boy, probably as much as Duo himself did. 

He'd received a message in his email only a little while ago from the Chinese pilot. Wufei had been increasingly moody and depressed since the incident. The message had been polite and loving as always, but Duo had made a study of his lover's writing and could read the unspoken questions between the lines. They both wanted Heero to let them in. It didn't matter how. They simply wanted him and he was spiraling out of control without them. Duo would try first. 

That was why, just after nightfall, Duo burst into Heero's room with a few bottles of hard liquor and a huge grin. 

"Time to get drunk of our asses, buddy o' mine!" 

Heero gave him the oddest look but Duo ignored it in favor of dropping down on the other's bed. 

"Found these!" Duo said cheerfully. It was a half lie; he'd gone down to town for them and even paid for them. "Thought we could both use a little R 'n R!" 

"Go away, Maxwell," muttered Heero. The Japanese pilot turned back to his laptop, determined to keep ignoring his companion. However, Duo wasn't about to let him. A moment later, Heero felt the cold barrel of the other's gun pressed against his skull and heard the faint click of the safety going off. 

"Relax or I might get a little trigger-happy," hissed Duo angrily. "I'm sick of your 'I-Need-No-One' bullshit. It stops now, understand, Yuy? I'm friendly to you, I do things for you, and you're too much of a cold bastard to understand that I don't want to hurt or inhibit you. I want to be your friend. Damn it, Heero… We could die tomorrow, you know? And I'd rather have known you as a friend today than to die feeling sorry for you. Now shut that piece of shit down, sit on that damned bed, and drink some of this fucking booze with me!" 

Heero sat very still for a long while. Just when Duo was wondering if he'd failed, he heard the laptop shut down and the chair push back. Duo looked up in surprise as Heero stood there for a moment and then looked back at the braided pilot. Instead of sitting on the bed, Heero turned and sat in the chair backwards, arms resting on the back. A brow rose in question as Duo's face split with a grin. 

"Atta boy!" Duo said with a cheer. 

----

He awoke with the urge to die. Not completely uncommon but usually it had to do with his emotions, not his body. His throat felt raw and dry, his body was sore and sticky, and his head was pounding. Sitting up, the bed sheets pooled at his waist. He couldn't remember when he'd gotten into bed that night. Vaguely, he could remember Duo coming in and their drinking together, but as the night wore on, it became even less clear. He recalled flashes of images, of Maxwell's bright eyes swirling with happiness, flashes of sensations, sharp pains that all encompassing pleasures soothed. 

What the hell had he done? 

A soft groan echoed beside him. Heero froze solid. The sheets shifted and a warm plane of flesh brushed across his side. A rush of exhaled air hit his naked skin. 

Wait. 

Naked skin? 

What the hell had he done?! 

The pilot from L1 was gone a moment later. 

----

Chang Wufei was not one to ignore details in any aspect of his life. So, when he noticed his lover avoiding him in one of Quatre's estates (all of the pilots were there, minus Yuy. 01 had dropped off their scanners rather abruptly.) he was a little worried. Duo was acting almost…guilty. 

"Duo!" he called, spotting the other boy at the end of the hall. The braided pilot jumped before turning around quickly. Wufei walked up to him, wondering how he would figure out what was wrong. 

"Oh, hey Wufei…" 

The Chinese boy's eyes grew very wide at the sound of his name - his full, unmangled name - from the lips of Duo. If anything, that was the last straw. "Duo, what's wrong?" 

The American smiled a little, weakly, but it fell quickly. "I…Wu…" 

"What is it?" Wufei frowned a little and reached up to stroke his cheek. "Is it about Yuy?" 

Duo went very pale. The Chinese boy put two and two together…and got very angry. With that, he turned on his heel and started for the door. Duo watched him before noting where the other boy was headed once he got outside. Panicking, the braided boy ran out after him, yelling. 

"Wufei?! Where are you going?! Wufei!!" 

Stopping, Wufei whipped around and glared at him angrily. 

"I'm going to find that bastard Yuy and shove Nataku's flame thrower up his ass for whatever he's done to you!" he cried, fists clinched. Duo blinked. 

"You…You think he hurt me?" 

"Didn't he?" Wufei frowned with confusion and loss of anger. "You freaked when I mentioned him and you were the last one with him before he ran." 

"That's 'cause…'cause…" 

Duo looked away and shut his eyes tightly. 

"Duo?" murmured Wufei with worry as he slowly approached the other boy. Duo's shoulders shook as he summoned up his courage. He had to tell his lover. Had to. Wufei trusted him and he… When he felt the other boy's hand on his shoulder, Duo jerked his head up as tears welled in his eyes. 

"I had sex with Heero!" 

The silence was deafening. Wufei froze, onyx eyes wide and hand still on Duo's shoulder. The American took a shuttering breath, lip trembling. 

"I…We were drinking…h-he had more than me, but I…I didn't mean for it to h-happen…Wufei…" 

The Chinese pilot turned his back to him, face scrunched as he tried to make sense of what he was feeling. Both of them had thought, when they entered the relationship, that the one they really wanted would never show interest. It was Duo's idea, really. They both wanted someone to confide in and to care for them, to acknowledge them. It had started as just a deep friendship and understanding, but had mutated into the loving couple they now were. At least, Wufei had thought so. Now he wasn't sure. He closed his eyes and let out a soft breath. 

"Did you enjoy it?" 

Duo hugged himself. He didn't want to hurt the other boy, but he couldn't lie. "It was wonderful." 

"Would you again?" 

The violet eyes looked away. "I…I don't know." 

"Then…you would." Duo looked up sharply. Wufei was watching him, those dark eyes warm and a soft, if not sad smile on his face. He kept eye contact before slowly moving his gaze outward. "It's…okay. I understand…" 

"Wufei, I-" 

Strong, tanned arms wrapped around Duo's paler frame, holding him close to the other's body. Wufei's face pressed against his shoulder and neck, soft breaths hitting his collar. Duo broke. Clutching tightly to the other pilot, he cried long and hard, for his lover, his love, and himself as well. His half sobbed words made no sense, but the black haired boy didn't stop him, one hand rubbing his back as the other caressed his hair. Only after he calmed down and the tears stopped did Wufei speak. 

"It's okay to still be in love with him," he said gently. "I would be a hypocrite to fault you that." 

"Then you're not mad?" Duo murmured into his shirt. 

"No…A little jealous, actually." The braided boy lifted his head and noted an embarrassed flush on Wufei's cheeks. 

"Jealous?" asked Duo, regaining his smile. "Fei-fei only wants Duo aaaaaall for himself?" 

Wufei scowled and looked away in mock anger, pulling off to fold his arms over his chest. "It's not fair that you got Yuy and I was stuck with a loud-mouth-MMPH!" 

He quickly relaxed into Duo's exuberant kiss that soon turned to passionate making out. They managed to get back to a room before it went further. 

----

Heero sat alone in the quiet of his cockpit. One week. For a full seven days, he'd been on his own, doing everything not to think of that horrible mistake he had made, only to think of nothing else. How could he have been so stupid? It should have been obvious, what could happen. He knew Maxwell would never have shot him, no matter how angry he was. 

He almost wished he had. 

With a sigh, Hero went back to imputing new information into Wing's database. It was mindless work that required little thought on his part and he was glad for it. This was how he passed the long hours in his cockpit. 

Maybe if he avoided everyone until he died, he'd be able to pull it off. 

His resolve was firm. 

Unfortunately, the doctors didn't know that. Hours after he'd made his decision, he was off on a mission with Change. 

Damn them. 

----

Wufei rested against Nataku's leg with his arms folded as he stared out over the landscape. It was a beautiful area, full of huge trees and clear lakes. He could live forever in that sort of land. It was a pity that Oz chose it as a base location. He'd have to blow up the poor place. 

There was a plan in his head, one of action that he would fulfill without fail else he would certainly perish. However, it didn't have anything to do with the base. Oh no, it was much more important than that. Wufei's prey was much more human, despite the other's wishes not to be. He felt his lips quirk. With Shinegami's blessing, what couldn't he achieve? 

The sounds of arrival alerted him from his thoughts. He swept the amusement from his face. It was time to act. 

----

A/N: Well, THAT was original. Oh yeah, like getting drunk and having drunken sex was first thought up by me...Oh, I shame myself, I truely do. 


	3. Five Is A Face In The Crowd

**

Alone

**

A/N: This chapter starts out really choppy. That wasn't totally intentional, but oh well…  
Warnings: TWT, Yaoi, Lime at worst with Strawberry tones. Heavy Angst!! Some OOC. Wufei-centric  
Pairings: 1(2x5), 5x1  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If it were, GW would be rated NC-17 for hot boy boffing. 

**

Five Is A Face In The Crowd

**

Why did he always get into situations like this? Wufei scowled a little and from behind the binoculars. This would not be very easy, even with the two-day leeway they'd been given. He glanced over at his partner for the mission, noting his efficient construction of explosives. Neither was up to par with Duo, but Heero was rather well off on his own. 

Wufei had to wonder why he'd been paired with the other boy for this mission. His strong points were hand to hand and weaponry, not stealth and sabotage. Heero's were hacking and unyielding nerve. Though, Wufei had begun to doubt that nerve after Duo's colorful story of days passed. Colorful because Duo deliberately baited him by telling it with every sinful detail. Needless to say, Wufei had punished him quite well. 

"Done," muttered the cold voice of Heero Yuy. Wufei glanced over them, though he need not to. Heero quickly gathered the bombs into his bag and got up, handing it over to Wufei. The two pilots nodded their goodbyes and went on their way. 

----

Heero had always been quite amazed at how basic the Oz defenses were in their computer systems. It showed just how confident they were in their own security, which was even worse. The information they were sent for was slowly downloading into his hands. 

Getting up, the blue-eyed boy went to the door and glanced into the hall. There was still no alarm being raised. He could hear the footsteps of a few soldiers walking down another hall. Two more were unconscious on either side of the door he currently stood by. Heero sat back down at the computer and glanced at the screen. It was going far too slow for his tastes. He didn't know how long those two would stay unconscious. Though he had few qualms about killing them, it wasn't really necessary at the moment. 

They'd get blown up later anyway. 

As the download continued to inch along, Heero decided to kill a little time by giving the Oz mainframe a little virus. If he was lucky, it would spread to another base before the whole place blew. Then again, it didn't really matter if it did. Any other base would meet this same fate eventually. Heero frowned at himself. Why was he thinking of such unimportant things? There was no point, therefore it shouldn't be done. 

A flash of violet eyes filled his mind. Heero went back to thinking about those unimportant things. 

----

Unfortunately, Wufei didn't have that same luxury. The guards changed their rounds from what they had observed. He would have cursed, but didn't dare, lest he reveal his position. Body nearly crushed between two large mobile suit part boxes that he'd wedged himself through, he listened closely to the footsteps and talking. Every sense was on high alert, warning him of even the expelling of breath each man made. This wasn't good. He'd already had one scare when a guard walked right by his shelter and glanced in. He was glad the lighting was bad in that area. 

Carefully shifting his body, Wufei started to climb up between the boxes. He could barely move but made steady progress upwards. He was cautious, pausing at each sound. The slow progress reminded him of training he'd endured before. He wasn't sweating yet, but it wasn't easy. 

"Hey! Robert!" 

Wufei froze as footsteps ran across the opening. 

"Tom? Your shift isn't for another half hour. What are you doing here?" 

"The Major says we need to double up. Anderson and Kelly disappeared about twenty minutes ago." 

"What the hell does that mean?" 

"It means someone's around here that ain't suppose to be…or that Anderson and Kelly went off for a fuck." 

"That's disgusting, Tom." 

"Can't say it comforts me any either." 

They laughed, but Wufei wasn't joining in. Someone knew they were there. Plan change. 

----

As soon as the download finished and Heero extracted the disk, the entire place rocked with a huge explosion. Heero was nearly thrown off his feet but saved himself at the last. Wild things flew through his mind, but he knew Wufei would get himself out. He knew that. He had to. 

Heero pulled out his weapon and ran into the hall. A rush of soldiers rushed down it just as he ducked into an adjacent one. Once they'd past, Heero went on. Another explosion sounded, then a third. He didn't have much time. Heero ran into three unlucky men, each falling dead as he went onwards. He flew out the back doors. That area was nearly deserted as everyone ran for the damaged areas. There was one that hadn't left his post, but Heero downed him easily. On the pilot went, weaving through the forest to mask his direction. 

He tried not to think of Chang. He tried very, very hard not to. 

A booming explosion rocked the earth and threw him to the ground. Heero jumped to his feet and stared back with wide eyes to the inferno that had once been a base. There was no building anymore. The fire raged high and hot. He didn't move. Couldn't. 

_Wufei!_

----

He awoke with a horrible headache. Before he dared to move, he carefully took in the state of his body. There were aches and pains all over, cuts that had stopped bleeding a while ago, but hadn't been treated. Dried blood caked his clothing. His head felt fuzzy and he was having trouble thinking clearly. Concussed, probably. He didn't feel any deep pains, so he was probably not injured badly. His muscles were sore and battered, and he was strung up uncomfortably. He shifted his hands just a little and felt cold metal around them. 

He'd been captured, it seemed. Before opening his eyes, he listened carefully to the room around him. After hearing nothing, he let his eyes open and surveyed it. It certainly wasn't the cell he was expecting. Instead, he found himself in something darker. There was a steel cot a few feet away with a table next to it. He could see a few bottles of something on it. Shelves covered one wall with different instruments and boxes in them. The rest of the space was filled with a few chairs and other machines. 

Shit. He'd been caught by people who knew what they were doing. 

He didn't wait long before someone entered the room. The man was dressed in the normal Oz uniform with a long white coat over it. The overhead light glinted off his tags as they bounced across his chest. 

"Ah, so they didn't kill you!" the man said cheerfully as he set his clipboard on the cot. He stepped up and looked over him. Wufei glared at him from behind a fall of black hair. Someone had taken out his band. "Pretty, aren't you, little Chinese boy?" 

The man laughed a little, sounding far too genial for the kind of job he must have had. The man pulled out a small, rectangular device and grinned at him before pushing one of the shiny, red buttons. A jolt of electricity flew through Wufei's body and he cried out. The man grinned wider. 

"The cuffs are charged, if you didn't notice," he said tauntingly. "I can disable you at anytime, so do be obedient." 

The response was a low growl. The man tutted. 

"None of that, Mr. Gundam Pilot," he said as he shook a finger. "Now then, I'm going to let you drop from the wall and then you will lay down on this cot. If you disobey, I'll be forced to punish you. Now, be a good little pet…" 

His arms suddenly weren't holding him up. He fell to his knees, hissing as his sore arms were made to move so quickly. He got up slowly and stood, looking as proud as ever. The man whistled. 

"Well, well," he said with a leering grin. "Someone's been keeping in shape…" 

He glared. Pursing his lips, he walked towards the cot, eyes locked on the man. He could make out a name on the tags just barely. Dr. Riley Vile. Well, what a horribly appropriate name for him. He was about to step past the man when he threw out a leg, tripping him. Dr. Vile hit the ground and Wufei was on him in a second. With his arms clasped together, he merely bludgeoned the man with both hands. Vile fought him and then threw out a hand to grab something from the floor. The control! 

Pain struck down his spine. Wufei screamed as his body collapsed into a convulsing pile. Dr. Vile got up and dusted himself off, a little bloodied but not bad off. 

"That wasn't very nice," he told the pilot with a scowl as he gave him a swift kick. "Now we have to do this the hard way!" 

----

Not a word. Heero had already sent in the data to the doctors and informed him of 05's disappearance. He'd tended to his wounds. Now, he sat very still as his laptop did the searched. Not a word about Chang. Not a single damn word in hours. 

Heero was slowly going out of his mind with worry. He hated the hurt he felt in his chest, the tightness of every muscle of his body, the turmoil in his mind. He hated it all. Reminders, all of it, of his imperfections. 

Not perfect. 

Not Perfect. 

NOT PERFECT. 

He screamed out loud. Head thrown back and arms tight around himself, he simply screamed until the sound wouldn't come out again. His throat was scratched near bloody. His jaws were sore and breathing quick. Wetness trailed down his cheeks. There would be bruises on his arms later where his fingers bit into them. He stared upward in silence. He didn't understand why, but he felt calmer after the outburst. Vindicated, almost. 

A chime brought that feeling to a screeching halt. Heero jerked his head to stare at the screen. 

_Wufei!_

He was gone within seconds. 

----

He didn't know what they had been looking for, nor if he had given it to them. Dr. Vile always looked the same when he came to. He hoped, even under the influence of truth drugs, that he said nothing. This wasn't his strong suit. It was Duo's. The braided pilot filled his mind often, usually along with Heero. They haunted him as surely as they comforted him. He didn't know how long he had been held prisoner, but it was long enough for time to run together into meaninglessness. 

The door opened. Wufei turned his head slowly and gazed blankly at Dr. Vile. His cheerful tormentor gave him a grin and set his ever present clipboard on the table beside the cot Wufei was strapped to. The Chinese pilot turned his gaze upward and stared at the ceiling as he prepared to set himself within the wall of his mind. It was the only defense he had against the drugs. As expected, Dr. Vile picked up a syringe and filled it carefully, tapping out the air. He didn't want to lose one of his favorite toys, now did he? Wufei felt the prick, but paid it no mind. He had to concentrate. Even as he felt the first touches of the drug's effects, he didn't dare turn from his meditation. 

The last words he heard before falling once again into oblivion was Dr. Vile saying pleasantly, "So tell me about the Gundams…" 

----

"He still hasn't said anything?!" 

Heero was motionless in the ventilation shaft, listening as the officer raged below. The scrawny man in a white coat stood patiently, taking all of the other's abuse and dishing none out himself. 

"Oh, he says quite a bit," said Enemy One. "About the pilots." 

"But nothing we need to know! Not even his damn name!" yelled Enemy Two. He slammed his hand down on the tape recorder, turning it on. Immediately, Chang's slow, drugged voice came from it. 

_'He hates when anyone fights…He tries to fix everything without anyone being hurt…'_

"Nothing of importance!" Enemy Two screamed in Enemy One's face. The other man sighed a little. 

"I've done everything I can. He's somehow blocking the effect. I theorize that he's been trained-" 

"Of COURSE he's been trained!" Enemy Two snarled and turned back to the tape, listening in silence as he stewed. 

_'03 thinks it's a defense mechanism…That he can't bare to feel or be hurt…he's too fragile…'_

"That's it," snarled Enemy Two. "No more drugs. We'll beat the little son of a bitch until he talks." 

Heero carefully moved away from the room and traveled on. His elbows and knees were somewhat scratched, but he didn't pay attention to it. The floor plan was in his head. He memorized it on the way there. Carefully making his way through the ventilation system, he checked where he was every once in a while. He only hoped Chang was where he thought he was. 

As Heero came upon the prisoner cells, he dropped out right on top of two guards, knocking them out cold effortlessly. He went along the area, looking through the barred doors, but not finding his comrade. Before he had the chance to worry, he heard a voice from the far end of the block, away from the two unconscious guards. He listened carefully, picking out the snatches of conversation he could hear. As soon as he heard the words "Chinese" and "pilot", Heero took off to follow. 

----

Dr. Vile wasn't there. It was a startling fact, as he had always been before with Wufei awoke, but not this time. After sweeping the room to find the doctor's presence, Wufei quickly began working on the straps that held him. His body's aches and pains screamed at him, but he stubbornly ignored them. They didn't matter as long as he got away. His wrists were rubbed raw and stung with his movements. The straps had done well to keep him down through Dr. Vile's little sessions. 

One wrist wiggled free, though his thumb panged from being dislocated. Wufei swiftly freed himself from the rest of the restraints and sprang up. His body swayed with weakness. Between the drugs and little food, his body wasn't responding like it should. His steps were stumbled, nearly throwing him to the ground before he managed to catch himself. 

Of course, that was when others came in. 

----

Heero wasn't sure what had happened. Between coming upon the interrogation, rescuing an unconscious Chinese boy, and escaping into the rain drenched world, he hadn't had much time to reflect. He knew that he'd eliminated the threat and grabbed Wufei, but didn't remember doing it. He didn't remember the bad dash out of the base as alarms blared overhead, nor making it to the mostly reliable getaway car. He didn't even remember the vicious car chase that ensued and his subsequent escape. No, all of that was very unimportant to him. 

The unmoving boy laying across the backseat was a much more pressing issue. 

Heero worked on autopilot. He drove for a few hours until he was sure that they would be safe for a little while. The night was rainy but warm, a muggy sort of atmosphere that made one sweat as it washed that away. Heero pulled into a back lot in the next town and went to the back to examine Wufei. Most of the other boy's wounds were superficial, though there was a nasty gash over his left eye that looked worse than it probably was. Heero cleaned and bandaged up that and other cuts before checking down for broken bones. When he found none, he couldn't help his relieved sigh. 

He drove again, after he'd assured himself of Wufei's safety. In the next town, he managed to get a message to the doctors, who replied almost immediately. He was to take Wufei to a safe house and stay there. There was too much activity going on in their area for a safe getaway. Heero drove on to the coordinates. 

It was dark again when they arrived. Wufei had yet to wake and Heero wasn't at all liking that. As soon as he carried the other boy into the small safe house, he dropped him onto the bed and shook him roughly. 

"Chang!" he yelled out sharply. "Chang, wake up!" 

The Chinese teen didn't so much as flutter a lash. Worry filled Heero in the worst way. Being so strung and tense for so long had taken its toll on him. 

"CHANG!" He knew he wasn't suppose to care. He knew that. But it hurt. His chest was so tight he could barely stand to breathe. Who knew what those maniacs had done to the other boy? What if he never woke? "Damn it, Chang! Wake up! Wufei!" 

When there was still no change, Heero dragged the Chinese boy up and held him tight, burying his head against the cloth covered chest. He felt useless. He felt like screaming again until he simply died from the effort. He knew he was shaking, but he couldn't get himself to care. The other boy was limp against him, like a life sized rag doll. He'd been too late. 

He was scared. His panicked mind was screaming over and over that the other boy would never wake, that he would slip off with Thanatos soon and leave him forever. He was scared. So very scared. At once, he felt the horrible realization that he truly was still a child. A helpless, scared little boy who wanted nothing but to play and be happy. He wanted that. He wanted it so very badly and now… now it felt as if he would never get that if the boy in his arms didn't move… 

Black lashes shifted as thin brows bunched slightly. The heavy lids lifted once, twice, and then stayed open as dark eyes stared at the head of dark brown hair just below his own. He didn't understand at first. His head was still feeling funny and slow. There was a tightness around his chest that he soon decided was the person's arms. Why someone would hold him so tightly, he wasn't sure, but it was mildly uncomfortable. He made a soft sound of discontentment. 

Heero's body jerked back before he realized what he had heard. Kohl eyes stared at him blearily from the paled face. 

Wufei had never seen eyes look so blue in his entire life. They looked like they held every ocean, ever bit of sky, and he could drown at any moment just as soon as fly. He knew he wasn't thinking right, but didn't care at the moment. He was drowning. Wide, blue eyes on a tan face. Perfect lips, parted now as if to speak. Messy brown hair he just wanted to lace his fingers through, so he did. The other boy flinched a little but didn't push him away. 

"Heero," he whispered, giving name to the sight before him. Alas, his voice seemed to break the spell. 

"Chang," replied the boy, his mask of indifference going up in a moments notice. Wufei blinked slowly, numbly. "Lay down and rest. We are to stay here until called." 

Heero pulled away easily and left the bedroom just as quickly. Wufei stayed upright, staring after the other boy. The image of those blue eyes so wide with both fear and relief haunted his mind. 

"He was worried," he murmured softly. There was a sudden warmth to his chest. Heero, worried? About him. Heero worried about him. He closed his eyes and gently smiled. It could work. It could really work. 

----

Days past and Wufei healed. The two Asian teens interacted little, both minds far too active for their own good. They exchanged short looks, eyes flitting away when the other caught them. Heero even managed to knock over a lamp that Wufei deftly caught. They'd said nothing at the time, but Heero was quite embarrassed about it and Wufei amused. 

They were acting like a couple of high school girls trying to get the courage to ask their crushes out. 

It had to happen sometime, you know. Both walking through a doorway at the same time, someone catching a foot on the ripped carpet… 

Wufei didn't breathe. He felt all together too warm yet freezing cold. Too confined, but yearning to be trapped. Breath, quick and hot, hit his neck over and over. Body heat radiated from the boy underneath him. One knee was between his and against a thigh, teasingly close… He slowly lifted himself and stared down at the red faced pilot. Wide blue eyes stared back. 

"Chang…" murmured Heero in a strange tone, strained and quiet. "Get off me." 

Wufei didn't move to do so, but then, neither did Heero make him. They stayed, eyes locked and burning. Then, Wufei made a decision. Here was a chance. He had to take it. 

They met, fiery and strong, fighting for dominance as surely as they had ever competed. It was rough, lips crushed and teeth clinking together as tongues sparred. Arms grabbed and fingers scratched and legs held tight. They parted only when the need for air became too great but came together soon enough. 

Would it happen, right there in the hall? Neither knew and neither really cared. 

Questing fingers delved beneath cloth to run over hot skin. Soft sounds and harsher groans fell between. Hands rubbed and squeezed and groped and loved… They were falling into each other, caring for little more than reaching deeply into the other and taking hold of his heart and keeping it for himself. Losing themselves in the touches and gasps and licks and snarling… Losing control. They were in a complete loss of control… Control… 

Heero's eyes snapped wide as he shoved Wufei away from him, screaming out, "NO!" 

Wufei tumbled and fell hard against the wall as Heero shoved himself backwards with hands and feet until his back hit solid and moved no more. The Chinese pilot looked up at his counterpart, eyes rolling up the tanned legs to spandex shorts shoved part way down and revealing the lines of his pelvic bone where his shirt had ridden up. The heaving chest and tight shoulders, shaking now. Finally, the arousal-darkened face with its gasping mouth and panicked eyes. Wufei knew those eyes. 

"Heero?" he murmured quietly. The other boy didn't speak. Wufei slowly shifted and crawled toward Heero, watching with worry as all emotion and color drained from the Japanese face, his eyes turning to lifeless blue. "Heero?" 

"No," whispered the pilot of Wing. Wufei sat back on his heels in front of him and reached out to grasp the other's face. 

"I didn't mean for that," he said quietly. "It just happened. I meant to court you slowly and-" 

"No." 

Wufei fell silent and looked over the other's face. A solid determination began to burn in those cobalt eyes. One hand, larger than his own with thicker fingers, took each of his and almost gently pulled them away from his face. 

"No," Heero repeated again with finality. "Don't." 

"Heero-" 

"Yuy," the boy snarled with sudden anger. Heero shoved him away again and got up. "We aren't friends, Chang. We're allies. If you try to touch me again, I'll shoot you on the spot." 

Wufei sat stunned for a good while before he turned to look up. The other pilot was already gone. Wufei could have fallen into depression. He could have given up right then and there. Forgotten the whole idea and gotten over his infatuation. It might have saved him the heartache. As it was, all the entire event had done was to make Wufei severely aroused and angry. 

Heero wasn't even out of the kitchen before Wufei tackled him and pinned the Japanese boy against the wall, mouth claiming his as his body held the other's firmly in place. Heero struggled and fought, but the kiss made him feel the strangest things, eroded at his resistance… Wufei jerked back and glared at him. 

"Don't you dare dismiss me like that," Wufei snarled. "I don't know what kind of idiocy just went through that head of yours, but it stops now." 

"Get off me," growled Heero, but it lacked its bite and besides, Wufei could feel just how much of an effect he had on the boy. 

"No," replied the Chinese boy. "And shut up. I have something to say." 

Heero's lips tightened into a white line as his eyes blazed angrily. Wufei had seen that look before. He and Heero had always been such fierce competitors for so long. Even when they sparred those few times, it had been a battle neither wanted to lose. That look made him lose it every time. 

"I love you!" 

Heero caught his breath and stared at the other pilot. Something…there was something there, Wufei could see it. It spurned him on. 

"I've loved you for so long. I can't stand the thought of not being with you." 

"Duo," was whispered shakily, desperately. 

"He's the same. He may have pined for you even longer than I have. That's what brought us together in the beginning." 

Heero seemed frozen. Wufei gave the last push. 

"We'll have you, if you'll have us." 

Again, there was silence. Wufei leaned in and slowly kissed him. Close lipped, warm skin to warm skin, slow. He spoke into those lips, his own brushing against them with each movement. 

"We want you to be happy…" 

Happy? Such a foreign concept. Could any of them be happy during this war? …War… That's right. There was a war going on. Wufei's bruises from the last mission weren't even healed yet and the stark white bandage on his forehead showed so brightly against his black hair and caramel skin. This war was going to kill him, he knew. He would die during it. Ending any possibility for happiness. Destroying any happiness he might have with those two he loved so dearly. He did love them. He loved them so much that it hurt. And here was one, begging him to love them? When he knew he would die and they would bare his loss? 

No. He couldn't do that to them. If he rejected them now, they wouldn't hurt when he died. They might have even been happy. No, he couldn't let them know how much he loved them. He'd have to hurt them, drive them away completely. 

"Isn't Maxwell giving you any?" 

Wufei pulled back and blinked at him in a mixture of confusion, shock, and a little hurt. Heero let his face fall into an emotionless mask. 

"You must be suffering rather much from abstinence to be so desperate," he stated matter-of-factly. Wufei opened his mouth to protest, but he cut the other off. "Go back to your lover, Chang. Horny or not, you'll get nothing from me." 

He pushed the other aside rather abruptly and was almost surprised that the other pilot didn't fight the move. His chest felt tight, so tight he could barely breathe. He would go to Wing and tell the Gundam everything. He didn't care if it was an emotionless machine. He had to explain to someone. Wing wouldn't tell. 

"Don't go." 

Heero paused and set his face before glancing back. There he stood, proud, honorable Wufei, with the most heartbreaking look on his face. Ebony eyes swimming with tears that hadn't fallen yet, lips parted to plead… 

"I meant it. I love you, Heero." 

The brunette boy turned his back on him. "I don't care for you." 

"Duo-" 

"It is the same. Your feelings are misplaced." 

"DAMN IT, HEERO!" Again, the Japanese pilot found his back shoved roughly into the plaster and Wufei's angry, desperate face close to his. "Stop with the 'Ice Man' routine! Duo and I know you better than that! You can't hide what you feel, not after today and not after the night with Duo!" 

He wanted to give in. He wanted to. He wanted to cry when his mouth, instead, snarled the words, "You mean nothing to me and never will." 

And that was it. The pilot of Wing ended everything then and there and walked out without a fight, leaving the Chinese boy standing alone in the cold kitchen. 

Heero sat in Wing's cockpit for far too long as he screamed at himself into exhaustion. 

----

The war was over. Heero had saved them all. All of earth was so lucky to have the young man as their savior. He believed it. He really did. 

All those people meant far more to Heero Yuy than he did. 

He felt as if he were being ripped to pieces. None of this showed at the after party Quatre threw, of course. He mingled a little, sipped drinks, flirted with Duo. None of them suspected a thing. 

Wufei was gone by morning. 

----

A/N: ::sobs:: My poor Wu-man! huggles him I must admit that Wufei is my favorite character and 1x5 is my favorite pairing, which is prolly why this chapter is longer than the 1x2 one. Sorry guys!!! 

Anywho, since you guys are pretty cool, I decided to... 

Acknowledge!

**Water-Soter** - Yay for the first reviewer!! Why is Heero so against falling in love? Well, it told that here but He-chan's prolly gonna be thinking about it next chap....

**HeeroDuo4eva** - Well, we know what pairing YOU go for... heh ::grin:: Glad I've hooked you!

**Lost-Remembrance** - A non yaoi lover likes my story....... ::SQUEE!::

**Rune Essence** - A non 1x2x5 wasn't freaked out by my story and liked it..... ::SQUEEE!::

**allonym** - Glad to have served!! 

Ok. I feel bubbly and happy now. ::SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!:: 


	4. Three Is The Luckiest Mixture

**

Alone

**

A/N: This chapter starts out really choppy. That wasn't totally intentional, but oh well…   
Warnings: TWT, Yaoi, Lime at worst with Strawberry tones. Heavy Angst!! Some OOC. Wufei-centric   
Pairings: 1(2x5), 5x1   
Disclaimer: Not mine. If it were, GW would be rated NC-17 for hot boy boffing.

**

**

Three Is The Luckiest Mixture

Wufei had been missing for months. Duo cursed himself every day for not noticing the sadness in his lover's eyes the last day he saw him. Sometimes, others in his business would tell him about sightings of a young, Chinese teen, but rarely was it anything more than a vague memory. He checked it out every time and never found a trace of Wufei.

Quatre had been quite upset by the Chinese pilot's abrupt disappearance and kept the others on a close line. He seemed very afraid of losing his other friends. Duo didn't mind. He often needed the shoulder to cry on. Of course, he told the little blonde everything about he and Wufei, them and Heero. Quatre took it all in and didn't judge. He held him and stroked his hair as he murmured gentle reassurances. Don't worry, Wufei will come back. He's all right. Heero will come back. He'll see it soon. Don't worry, my friend. Don't worry. Duo knew Quatre couldn't predict the future, nor could he influence the two Asian pilots, but it make Duo hurt a little less to hear it all. The braided boy spent much of his time with Quatre and Trowa in a Winner home on L2. WEI was starting a renovation project there, so Quatre stayed to oversee it. It also kept him close to Duo, who'd joined with an old friend in the salvage business. Trowa was apparently attached to Quatre's hip, as he rarely left the blonde's side. It made Duo's heart ache to see them together, but he was happy for their friendship. Besides, they knew enough not to flirt much in front of him. No, when Duo visited, they were far too concerned about showering him with affection.

Heero disappeared soon after Wufei did. They heard nothing of him. Not even rumors. But, Duo reflected, Heero was one that knew how to disappear. They wouldn't find him until he wanted to be found. Duo survived the next months between his work and Quatre and Trowa's companionship. His days were busy enough to keep him from thinking and left him too exhausted to dream at night. He was slowly, so slowly, learning to live with the empty pang in his chest that sometimes hurt so badly that it left him breathless.

And then Heero came back.

It was a hot August day and Duo was just arriving back from a salvage run. He directed his small crew to unload and transport everything to the nearby yard so that Hilde could catalogue it. Duo smiled a little as he remembered the vivid argument he'd had with the girl prior to leaving. She wasn't at all happy that her healing arm wasn't up to the job. She'd broken it playing football with the rest of the guys, but it was near ready to leave the cast.

"Well, someone took their time!" Hilde said in greeting when they finally arrived. Duo flashed her a winning grin.

"You know you love us anyway."

"I'm not sure."

"Shall I prove it?"

"Ew, boy germs!"

They both had a good laugh before getting to work. Duo found it easy to forget things when he worked and there was a lot to forget. As hard as he worked, he was done much faster than he wanted to be. Hilde had to practically shove him out the door, lest he recheck the records. Again. She'd threatened to fire him for it only a week before.

Duo heard voices in the front office. One was Hilde's and she was not at all happy. Thinking needed to save the poor fool that had riled her up, Duo headed in. The first thing he saw, an image that would stick with him for years to come, was Hilde rearing back and slapping Heero Yuy across the face. The sound was deafening. Hilde hadn't expected the strike to hit and her face was suitably surprised. Heero's was blank.

"I ask again," he said very quietly as he turned to look at her again. "Where is Maxwell?"

"If you can't call him by his first name, you have no business seeing him!"

"I need to see him."

"Well too damn bad!"

"Hilde!" Duo said quickly, announcing himself. Two sets of dark eyes were on him immediately.

"Duo! I didn't hear you come in!" The dark haired girl blushed a little and looked off. "I didn't think you'd want to see him, 'cause of…you know…and…"

"It's fine. Mind giving us some space for a bit?"

"No problem." She kissed his cheek and went back into the store room, leaving the two boys alone. Their eyes locked in battle, bodies tense.

"She seems…nice," mumbled Heero. Duo forced a smirk.

"Yeah, she's great. Got me over a lot of shit."

They fell quiet again. This was too hard, too difficult. Too painful. They snuck glances at one another, looking over changes in the last few months. There weren't many. A little taller in height, a little stronger in build. It hadn't really been so long as it felt.

"I'm sorry."

It hung there for a while, dark and heavy and sickening. And then Duo snapped.

"Sorry?! You're fucking sorry?! Sorry doesn't make it hurt less, Yuy! Sorry doesn't bring Wufei back! Sorry doesn't-"

Heero barreled into him, arms wrapping tight about his waist and head buried at his collar as they stumbled back into the wall. Duo didn't realize he had started crying as he shrieked at the other man, beating him with wild arms and legs, eyes wide and feral. Heero took it all and never let go. He hardly moved except when a strike hit. When Duo had gotten everything out that he could, his knees went out from under him. Heero slowly lowered him to the ground without loosening his hold. Duo leaned into him, sobbing as he clutched onto the blue eyed boy's shirt so tightly that the fabric nearly tore. All the while, Heero held him tight.

It seemed like eternity before the tears stopped and then took even longer before Duo dared loosen his grip. Duo's hitched breathing was the only sound. He was vaguely surprised Hilde hadn't rushed back in at his yelling. He knew how protective of him she was.

Why was Heero there, anyway? Holding him like that? Taking the punishment without a word? Where had he been? Why had he taken so long to come back?

"Why?" Duo croaked.

"I realized I was very stupid," replied Heero quietly. He pulled away a little and looked into Duo's face. "I was shameful. I came back to let you kill me if you wanted."

Duo laughed. No happily, but frantically, and Heero dragged him back against his chest until Duo could control himself and keep from crying again.

"Kill you?"

"I hurt you. I hurt Wufei as well. It is my doing that he is not with you."

Duo clung to him tightly, as if he wanted to melt into the other boy's body.

"I tried to hate you," Duo whispered. "I tried and I tried but I was never able to. I still love you. It's fucking hell, but I still do. And if you leave, you better find Wufei and drag him back to me or I'll kill you. I'll fucking kill you, Heero."

"I won't leave until you send me away," Heero murmured softly against his hair. He rocked the other pilot gently, stroking his back. "I don't want to hurt you anymore, Duo. I was afraid before. I thought I would die by the end of the war."

"That's why…?"

"I didn't want anyone to mourn me."

"Heero Yuy, you are the stupidest man I've ever met." And then Duo knocked him to the ground and kissed him. "But I still love you."

It was not all easy. Heero worked hard to get back into Duo's graces. He had an even harder time appeasing Quatre and Trowa. It was mid October before Quatre would even speak to him.

December came and the world was thrown into chaos again. Mariemaia Kushrenada and her army stormed through peace and would have plagued them into war if the Gundam pilots hadn't stood before her. And that's where they found Wufei. He had been picked up, broken and lost, and given a purpose, something he didn't dare refuse. It was enough to hide the pain he felt.

Mariemaia lost and Wufei found he had made a grave mistake. He disappeared again, but kept tabs with Une. As the Preventers caught a firm hold, he was asked to take on missions that were specialized to his abilities and agreed. They were few and far between. What he did between them, only Une could guess. She was the only one who knew even what country he stayed in, and he did stay on Earth. Three months passed after the Mariemaia incident before any of the Gundam Pilots caught word of their Chinese friend, other than Une's assurance that he was alive.

Trowa made his way towards Une's office, scowling at the looks he drew from other agents. Most of them recognized him enough to leave him be, though the cool and unapproachable air to him tended to do that as well. Then again, answering to Une almost directly didn't help his case. He was a specialty agent, called in only when needed and left to do what he wished the rest of the time.

With a sigh, Trowa pulled the door to Une's office open and stepped through. She was on the phone at the moment but gave him a nod before turning back to her conversation. It took him half a second more to feel the change in the air besides Une. Turning and expecting a rookie or ex-Oz, he was surprised to find a more familiar person standing in the corner of the room.

Wufei had not grown, but he had changed much since they last saw each other. For one, Wufei was not in white, at all, nor did he wear the Preventers uniform. The Chinese boy wore a red tunic, black frogs down the front to match the black trim at the collar and sleeves. His slacks were black as well and his dark hair was left free. He looked far too informal to be the Chang Wufei he remembered and even the air about him was completely off. Slowly, the ebony eyed boy glanced at him. The gaze was deadened and that was what worried Trowa the most.

"Chang," Trowa greeted with a slight nod. Wufei returned the gesture but didn't speak up. Une hung up before long and turned to the two teens.

"I'm glad you could make it, Barton," she said primly, setting her clasped hands on the desk before her. "I was waiting for you to arrive so that I could give you the mission together."

She pushed a file forward and Wufei picked it up. He flipped through it before handing it over to Trowa, who did the same. When finished, Une summarized it and sent them off. Wufei followed Trowa to his office and closed the door behind him. Not a moment later, Trowa whipped around to face him.

"Where have you been?" he said almost in a growl. Wufei stared at him neutrally, the deadened look not leaving him in the least.

"Studying."

"Where?"

"A school."

Trowa frowned and clinched his fist as he leaned back on his desk.

"It would be pointless to ask for more details." It wasn't a question. They both knew the answer. The Chinese pilot's stare never wavered, but Trowa had seen enough. Chang Wufei wasn't there anymore.

The mission was successful. Minor injuries and few casualties. At the end of it, Wufei disappeared as if he were a ghost, leaving Trowa with the brief to Une and the paperwork. She refused to say anything about the other pilot's whereabouts. It seemed the Chinese youth was gone until next time.

Similar meetings happened over the next months. Wufei was never partnered with anyone but Trowa, so he was the only one who knew of his downward spiral. He noted how each time, the other pilot got just a little closer to dying. A little closer to that last mistake. The others hounded him each time for information. They had the same arrangement as agents as he did, but Une never assigned Wufei with them, by the Chinese pilot's request. Only Quatre got the full story. Trowa couldn't bear to looks of pain he knew would take Heero and Duo.

So, it was that Trowa suffered the wayward pilot alone. A year passed this way before a partnered mission finally made Trowa stop and know it was time. Wufei had been wounded badly and would have been killed, had Trowa not pulled him a few inches out of the way. The Chinese boy hadn't even tried to dodge. Trowa was finished with dealing with the passively suicidal pilot.

He didn't have to ask Une twice; she gave up the address immediately but Trowa didn't intend to go there.

----

"Have a good weekend!"

Mrs. Sandalwood was far too peppy for her own good. At least, this was the opinion of one surly student of hers. She was well liked by most of the student body, half for her cheerfulness and the other half for her exotic beauty; the woman was only a few years older than her students, if that. She was also not Asian and still messed up in the language despite her many years living and teaching there. The bright blonde, not bleached, hair was enough to attract most of his class away from their studies.

He, of course, ignored her. As soon as the bell rang, he was gone. With his punishing schedule, he didn't have time to dawdle instead of getting home to study. He didn't respond to the stares he got as he made his way to his car. By the end of the first day, the students had learned to leave Chang Wufei alone. There were a few who had dared converse with him in the beginning, but soon found the icy wall impenetrable.

As he took out his key and unlocked the door to his small apartment, Wufei didn't bother to look around behind him or even listen out for anyone who might be following him. He hadn't in months. It didn't matter to him anymore. He did note, however, that the door was already unlocked. He must have forgotten. Stepping in, Wufei dropped his school bag beside the door and shut it behind him. One of the pictures in the entry was crooked but he dismissed it. He must have bumped it on the way out. He went into the kitchen and put on a pot for tea as he idly wondered what he would eat today. There was ham in the fridge when he looked and he dragged it out to make a sandwich. Hadn't he finished it off yesterday…? No, maybe that was last week before he got a new pack. Sandwich steadily disappearing into his mouth, Wufei checked the clock. An hour before the performance. He finished off his after school meal and went on into the bedroom to change. He paused though, glancing down at the coffee table. Strange. A magazine he forgot to put up. He shrugged and put it back in its place.

Sorting through his closet, Wufei trailed his hands over the silk garments, vivid reds, blacks, and blues filling his vision. He thought about the production he was going to see and finally dragged out a blue and violet one, pausing when he noted a sliver of white at the end of the row. Reaching for it, he removed the long garment and held it to the light. There were memories to that design and color, ones he could barely connect to the person he knew he was now. He felt nothing as he gazed at the cloth. Returning it, he tossed the chosen covering onto the bed and slipped into the bathroom to wash. He left the house roughly half an hour later.

Never did he notice the pair of astonished blue eyes watching him. Heero Yuy had been seated in the corner of the living room the entire time.

----

Siren songs filled his ears as Wufei sat high in the theater. Below, on the stage, the singers walked about, giving their voices to the public. Cio-Cio-san paused and threw open her arms with joy as Sharpless spoke of a letter from her beloved, Lieutenant Pinkerton, not waiting to hear the less than pleasant news he had for her. The woman's voice was clear and full, quite as beautiful as she herself. Her white painted face and Chinese styled clothing made her the belle of the production.

Someone sat down next to Wufei, but he didn't bother heeding him. The opera was quite interesting enough for him.

"I'm late!" whispered the man beside him, young by the sound of his voice. Odd inflection, as well. "What's going on?"

Wufei frowned in annoyance, but answered anyway. "Madama Butterfly is celebrating word from her American husband."

"Mind giving me the gist of what I missed?"

"As you wish," muttered the Chinese boy quietly. "The woman in red is Madama Butterfly. She married an American sailor, who left her. Three years later, she's still waiting for him. Now, the sailor's consul, Sharpless, has a letter for her from the sailor, Pinkerton, but she keeps interrupting him to shout her joy at Pinkerton remembering her."

"And that guy with the stick up his ass?"

He winced internally. Why was someone like this who, apparently, had no interest in classical opera, here bothering him…? He was even in one of the small, private balconies!

"Prince Yamadori. He's trying to court Madama Butterfly, but she refuses him."

"I'd go for him," replied the other man with a leer in his voice. Wufei rolled his eyes and turned his attention back down to the stage where Suzuki was now singing. The dark alto was like a wave of soothing coolness, syrupy and smooth. He had to admit to himself that hers was his favorite of the night.

"What are they talking about?"

Damn that idiot… "Madama Butterfly has just revealed that Pinkerton left her with child."

"Bastard!"

"He didn't know."

They fell quiet as they continued to watch the singers. Wufei had been impressed by the costuming of the show. They were intricate and beautiful and fit every character perfectly. Even the child, Sorrow, was impeccably clothed, showing his innocence. On the show went, through Pinkerton's return and the revelation of his marriage to an American woman. He listened with closed eyes to the voices of Suzuki, Pinkerton, and Sharpless, the rich alto mixing flawlessly with the smooth tenor and booming bass. This was his favorite part of the opera.

"What's happening now?" the other asked as their part ended.

"Pinkerton cannot bear to face Madama Butterfly now that he knows she was waiting for him. There, she comes out to find, not her husband, but his American wife, Kate."

"Asshole!"

"She agrees to give up her son to them, but only if Pinkerton comes for him," continued Wufei. "Now, she takes her father's dagger and sends Suzuki away so that she may kill herself."

They watched as Suzuki brought forth the boy for a final farewell and then as she sent him away. They didn't move or speak as she sang for her last time and ended her life as Pinkerton shouted her name. When the crowd rose for a standing ovation, clapping loud and long, Wufei got up and silently left the theater.

Back in the balcony, Duo Maxwell silently tried to figure out just how he'd had a conversation with someone that didn't look at him once. Confused, hurt, and frightened for the Chinese boy, Duo left the building and met Heero out in the parking lot.

"You weren't kidding," he whispered to Heero in the comfort of his arms, voice shaky with suppressed tears. "He didn't notice me at all…"

"Une has already given us leave for as long as we need," Heero told him quietly as he pet the long plait. "We are going to save him, Duo."

"But what if-"

"We will succeed."

----

Sunlight should be outlawed. That was firmly Wufei's belief as he woke up and glared blearily at the window from his cocoon of blankets. It shined so brightly, taunting him and laughing. With a little groan, Wufei pushed himself up and out of bed, blowing strands of black hair from his face as it fluttered around messily. It was a Saturday, but he still had to get up. Had to keep with his routine. It was all he had now.

A smell wafted from outside the bedroom. Wufei frowned a little but dismissed it. He must have left dinner out, again. Stepping into bathroom, he showered a little slower than normal, letting himself enjoy the hot water hammering against his shoulders. Wufei got out eventually and dried before efficiently dressing. Saturday or not, there were things to do. He felt the slight discomfort in his stomach. That was thing number one.

However, Wufei didn't quite get to thing number one the way he thought he would. He stood very still in the doorway between the living room and kitchen, eyes riveted on the moving figure who was setting a plate down on the table. The figure in black paused himself before looking up. A great grin spread immediately, fake and hurried.

"Morning, Wu-babe!"

"Duo," he replied, voice distant. There was a flicker of paint through the violet eyes but it was gone just as quickly. Wufei's shock wasn't as easily quelled. What was Duo doing there? Une swore not to give his address on the promise that he wouldn't fade again! He was sure he should be more angry with her, but couldn't quite make himself be. That had been happening a lot lately.

"Sit down and eat before it gets cold," Duo admonished as he did just that. Slowly, Wufei moved to do the same. He ate silently but listened as Duo babbled on as usual. There was something…something tight in his chest at this, something he didn't dare think about. He couldn't risk his mask now. He didn't dare think he was worthy of Duo's attentions now.

Duo didn't leave that day. He made himself comfortable on the couch and slept over. He didn't leave the day after, or the one after that either. Actually, it seemed he was intent on staying. Wufei tolerated it, of course. If Duo wanted to be there, he wouldn't make him leave. He almost…liked it. Or would have, if he allowed himself to feel such things.

He didn't. Feel, that is.

After a week, Wufei finally queried him on the matter.

"What are you doing here?"

Duo looked up at him and replied that he was cutting up an apple, though he knew what the other was talking about. He wanted Wufei to spell it out.

"Why are you still here, in my house? Why haven't you gone home?"

Again, Duo simply stared at him. His face had gone serious and seemed to age a few years within seconds.

"Do you want me to leave?"

And that was what got him. Wufei couldn't reply to it. If he did, he would be acknowledging the feelings he kept locked far away. He didn't dare. So, Duo didn't leave. Not a day, nor a week, nor a month after that. They fell into a soothing pattern of living. Duo would go and do whatever he wished while Wufei was at school, or perhaps he stayed home, because he was always there to greet the Chinese boy at the door. It was utterly frustrating for him as it kept leaving him feeling so oddly in his chest that, at first, he thought he'd starting having a heart attack.

One day, Duo wasn't home when he got there. Wufei searched the apartment but found no sign of the braided pilot. He knew Duo probably had things to do and was simply staying somewhere else to get them finished. That didn't stop the off tightness in his chest or the rogue thoughts through his head. He settled on the couch to read, but found himself unable to concentrate. Thus, he spent the entire evening sitting on that couch.

Duo arrived near midnight and carefully crept inside so as not to wake the other man. He was quite surprised to find Wufei asleep on the couch. He stepped over, eyes looking over to never-quite-relaxed face with black hairs flying free of his ponytail. Slowly, he reached down and touched one cheek. Wufei jumped into awareness immediately and snatched up Duo's hand, flipping the American onto the ground as he moved himself over to pin him. Duo blinked up at him in surprise. It had gone so fast that he barely noticed it.

"It's just me, Wu-babe," he said quietly. Wufei stared down at him, black eyes only half conscious.

"Duo..?"

"Damn straight. Better get off of me before I get ideas." The plaited boy smirked up at him. Wufei blinked and got up, pulling Duo to his feet. He glanced about, seemingly lost. It was quite dark, as he'd never turned on a lamp. Duo did so before turning to him. "Were you waiting up for me?"

Wufei stared at him…and then realized he had been. He didn't like it when Duo wasn't there when he got home. He was too used to the braided boy's presence. He'd been…worried?

"Wufei."

The Chinese boy jerked and looked at Duo again. Large, violet eyes stared into his from mere inches away. He felt his face flush and his heart was beating fast. What was going on?

"You were worried about me," said Duo quietly. Wufei said nothing. Slowly, a smile spread over Duo's face. "You were. I can tell."

"If you're quite finished," Wufei muttered, feeling cross with himself for such a slip and turning to leave. Duo grabbed him at the door to the bedroom and whipped him around, silencing the shocked cry with his mouth. Wufei simply melted. He clung tightly, taking all he could as Duo pressed him against the wall, helping to suppose his suddenly weakening knees. He felt his mind disintegrating and then focusing on the sensations roaming through his body. Duo's tongue mapping his mouth. Duo's hands playing at his sides. Duo's heat against his body. Duo, Duo….Duo…

And as suddenly as it began, they were parted. Wufei stared into those violet eyes dazedly. He barely realize he was holding onto the other boy so tight that his knuckles were white. A smile came to Duo's face.

"So," he said gently, "you do still want me!"

Wufei felt a flush come to his face but yes…Yes he did. It was so strange. He was bombarded by feelings, those he had closed away since the end of the wars. He could feel again! It was as if with that one kiss, Duo had blasted away every wall he had. He wanted to laugh and cry and scream all at the same time. The braided pilot saw something for he dragged the other against him tightly, hands rubbing his back and hair. Wufei only held harder. At some point, they stumbled over to the bed, where they fell asleep almost instantly.

Thus began the courtship of Chang Wufei. He was quite surprise when Duo announced his plans to formally court the Chinese boy, dates and silliness all required. Wufei found himself dragged over the city in the evenings and treated to fine dinners and shows. It was the shows that got him for he knew Duo had little interest in opera, yet took him often. Wufei returned the gesture by steeling himself and taking Duo out to arcades and movies. It was weeks before another kiss was allowed. Longer before they pulled each other into intimacy.

As he woke one morning, feeling warm along his right side and icy on the left (Duo had stolen the sheets again,) Wufei wondered how he had ever lived without the hyper boy at his side. And for Duo to seek him out again…

He could remember their first time, just after Heero's lock out of Duo. It hadn't been about the pleasure then, simply a need to lose oneself in bodily lust. He remembered trying to take the other boy gently and Duo having none of it. He remembered the feel of Duo's tears at his shoulder when he came. 'Why am I remembering this now?' he wondered to himself. After all, the previous night had been none of that rough coupling. It was soft, slow, gentle…but not at all rough. Wufei smiled a little and glanced over at the still sleeping bundle.

"I love you, Duo."

Then he promptly grabbed the edge of the sheets and pulled them over himself, earning a startled squawk from a half awake pilot.

----

Wufei dropped the cup. It bounced on the linoleum of the kitchen, groaning but not breaking. He barely heard the sound. His wide eyes were, instead, locked onto the form standing in the middle of his living room. One he didn't at all want to see yet wished with all his heart that this was real. He couldn't move, body frozen in place. He could barely breathe. At once, all the pain and hurt was roaring back into him, ripping at his insides with cruel claws.

"Hello, Wufei," said an ever so quiet voice. Still, he didn't move. The other took a step forward. He looked awkward and his face…his eyes… Wufei couldn't stand it. He looked away.

"Hello, Heero," he replied in near silence. They stood like that, quietly, trying to figure out what to say but no words came to them. Slowly, Wufei lifted his gaze and looked over the blue eyed pilot. Heero looked good. Whatever he'd been doing kept him in shape well. His hair was still just as messy, body lean and tanned, but his face… Others wouldn't be able to see the difference, but he could. He had memorized that face.

"I'm sorry."

Wufei didn't say a word. Heero's jaw clinched before he jerked his gaze away.

"The way I acted…What I said…It was inexcusable."

Nothing at all in reply. Heero shifted his weight but still couldn't look up.

"I came back…to give you another try at killing me, if that would soothe you."

Again, nothing. He was near getting angry. Jerking his head up, he opened his mouth to speak once more, only to have a hard fist slam into his face. Heero stumbled back a bit and touched his cheek.

"I don't want to kill you. That was enough for me," said Wufei softly. "Now take Duo and go home."

"He's comfortable here," replied the Japanese boy, shifting his jaw to work through the shark pain. Wufei still hadn't learned to pull his punches… The said boy looked at him with a particular expression.

"You may leave," he said finally as he turned to pick up the cup and take it back to the kitchen. He got only a few steps before long, warm arms wrapped about him and a hard body melted against his back. Wufei let out a quick breath and tensed. "Let go, Yuy."

"No," the Japanese boy murmured softly. "I won't let go. And I won't leave."

"There isn't an extra bed," Wufei said, his voice oddly quiet and almost pleading for the other Asian to leave him be.

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"You'll have to pay for your food and part of the rent."

"I have money."

"Shelf space-"

"Not a problem."

"Damn it, Yuy! Let go of me this instant!"

And he did. Wufei jerked away from him, whipping about to glare at the other boy. Heero stood still and took it, his face impassive. The rage in Wufei's eyes dimmed.

"You mean to stay, then? For how long?"

"As long as you'll have me."

Wufei was quiet for a long while. Then, finally.

"It will be a while, then."

"I look forward to it."

----

A/N: It's over! It's finally over!!! 33 pages long. I'm very happy with how it panned out too.

Acknowledge!

**HeeroDuo4eva** - I know it was mean, but here's the end! You're right. 1x2x5 is sooooo nice...

**Rune Essence** - Yes, poor Wufei...I hope the ending lived up to the other parts!

**shadowson rules** - Glad you liked it

**Bunch-o-Nuts** - Wrote more and finished!

**Lost-Remebrance** - Glad you enjoyed it and I hope the ending fits you well

**Trowa's Tenshi** - Yes, poor Heero...But he gets better!!!

Well, the story's done so it's time to say good bye. Thank you to everyone who read and will read this story. I had a lot of fun writing it.


End file.
